Saltimbanco
Saltimbanco was a former touring Cirque du Soleil production written and directed by Franco Dragone. Saltimbanco ran from 1992 to 2006 in its original form, performed under a large circus tent called the Grand Chapiteau; its last performance in that form was in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, on December 10, 2006. A new adaptation of the show started touring North America on July 31, 2007, with its first stop in London, Ontario, Canada. The new version was staged in arenas with fewer performances in each city it visited. The new version closed at the end of 2012. The show was described by Cirque du Soleil as a celebration of life. Its creators say they developed it as an antidote to the violence and despair prevalent in the 20th century. Set & Technical Information Costume Design Characters * The Urban Worms: The faceless masses, those who follow the status quo, never to risk, to express, to gain; They are anonymous beings confined by their daily routine, incapable of accepting or affirming their individually. * The Multicolored Worms: The simplest of all, who follow their most primal urges and concerning themselves only with survival. * The Cavaliers: The Cavaliers are the gentle protectors. They are calm and serene but could strike with great force if they needed to defend themselves or someone more vulnerable. With their lanterns, they light our path through the world of Saltimbanco. * The Baroques: Defiant, rebellious, explosive, they are enlightened beings whose free spirits run wild. Each of them are unique and have a proper name, as : Baroque Dandy, Rose-Bonbon (also know as La Castafiore), Fiona, Big Guy, Popet to name a few. * The Death: An ominous reminder of our own mortality, he challenges us to celebrate life, to experience the present as though we were taking our last breath. * The Ringmaster: In his yellow jumpsuit with his fanciful green vest and cape, the Ringmaster struts proudly around the world of Saltimbanco. The Ringmaster likes to be the center of attention and often steals the show. The Ringmaster likes to believe he has great powers and he carries a scepter to prove it. But as everybody within the world of Saltimbanco knows, it is the Baron who holds ultimate control even if he is without true power. * The Baron: The Baron is your ageless, timeless guide throughout the world of Saltimbanco. The Baron thinks he has power but really has no authority; at his most carefree, the Baron loves to party with the Baroques. And when he tears off his cape to reveal another side of his character - that of an erotic Satyr on the prowl - he shows that he's only the king of fools! * The Dreamer: Dressed in a striped blue costume and with his long curly tail, the Dreamer is always ready for a nap. But since he is responsible for looking after The Child, he rarely gets the chance to doze off completely. * The Punks: Children of the street, they are the crazy musicians in the world of Saltimbanco. * The Songbird (La Belle): The singer, she reflects all human emotion. She is the ever-present town crier who expresses the soul of Saltimbanco. Her language is universal and her song reflects the atmosphere around her. * The Blue Gypsy: Discreet but elegant, she sings alongside La Belle in the world of Saltimbanco. She is often seen alongside the Ringmaster who seems to like her sweet company. * The Child: The Child moves freely between our world and the world of Saltimbanco, but watch out; he loves to play and won't hesitate to get you in on the act! * Eddie: Eddie (in his distinctive red cap, black bow tie, striped shorts and suspenders, Eddie finds adventure in his own imagination. * The Angels: They represent the stage of the ultimate acrobat, the Angels are the highest stage that the characters of the show can aspire. They perform the Bungee act, the final act of the show. Acts |-|Final Acts= Act One * Pre-Show: The Baroques interact with the audience. * Opening: The Barron recites a poem as The Child appears on stage on a multicolored chair. * Adagio: The Child and their parents perform an adagio trio act. * Chinese Poles: The Multi-colored Worms perform on Chinese Poles. * Catch (Clown Act): Eddy plays catch with the audience. * Balancing on Canes: A artist balances on canes. * Parade: The Child chooses to follow The Baron. This is a transition to the juggling act. * Juggling: A juggler juggles on a staircase. * Boleadoras: Two artists perform on drums and perform with boleadoras. Act Two * Musical Assembly: The Punks perform the song "Pocoleta" before the Russian Swing Act. * Russian Swing: The Baroques perform on a Russian Swing. * Solo Trapeze: An artist performs a solo trapeze act. * The Death (Interlude): The Death scares The Ringmaster. * Jungle/Cowboy (Clown Act): Eddy brings up an audience member on stage to explore a jungle and play cowboys. * Hand to Hand: Two performers perform a hand to hand act. * Reenactment (Interlude): The Ringmaster and The Dreamer try to reenact the Hand to Hand act. * Bungee: Four aerialists performs a synchronized bungee act. * Finale: The Child becomes a person of their own. The crew takes a final bow. |-|Acts In Rotation= * Aerial Straps: An artist performs an aerial straps act. |-|Retired Acts= * Artistic Bicycle: An artist performs various tricks on a specialized bicycle. * Contortion: Four contortionists from the previous Cirque du Soleil production Nouvelle Expérience. * Tightrope (Double Wire): An artist performs on a double wired tightrope. Music Filmography Touring Schedule The following color boxes indicate the region of each performance: Europe North America South and Central America Asia/Pacific Oceania Africa Grand Chapiteau Tour 1992 - 2006 Schedule 1992 Schedule Montréal, QC - From April 23, 1992 to June 2, 1992 (show première) Québec, QC - From June 13, 1992 to June 28, 1992 San Francisco, CA - From July 14, 1992 to August 16, 1992 San Jose, CA - From August 27, 1992 to September 27, 1992 Santa Monica, CA - From October 8, 1992 to December 20, 1992 1993 Schedule Costa Mesa, CA - From January 30, 1993 to March 14, 1993 New York, NY - From March 30, 1993 to June 6, 1993 Toronto, ON - From June 18, 1993 to July 11, 1993 Chicago, IL - From July 28, 1993 to August 29, 1993 Boston, MA - From September 9, 1993 to October 3, 1993 Washington, DC - From October, 14 1993 to November 7, 1993 Atlanta, GA - From November 18, 1993 to December 19, 1993 1994 Schedule Tokyo, JP - From March 11, 1994 to September 11, 1994 Montreal, QC - From November 2, 1994 to January 8, 1995 Gallery Promotional Saltimbanco Poster 5.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 4.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 6.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 2.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 8.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 3.jpg SaltimbancoPoster2.jpg Saltimbanco Poster 7.jpg Characters SaltimbancoChild.jpg | The Child SaltimbancoBarron.jpg | The Barron SaltimbancoRingmaster.jpg | The Ringmaster SaltimbancoDreamer1.jpg | The Dreamer SaltimbancoEddy.jpg| Eddie SaltimbancoLabelle.jpg | The Songbird ( La Belle ) The Blue Gypsy.jpg | The Blue Gypsy SaltimbancoBaroques2.jpg | The Baroques SaltimbancoCalviers.jpg | The Cavaliers SaltimbancoMulticoloredWorms.jpg | The Multi-colored Worms SaltimbancoUrbanWorms.jpg | The Urban Worms The Death.jpg | The Death Performance SaltimbancoBarron2.jpg SaltimbancoBarron4.jpg SaltimbancoBarron3.jpg SaltimbancoAdagio.jpg SaltimbancoChinesepoles.jpg SaltimbancoEddy1.jpg SaltimbancoEddy2.jpg SaltimbancoBike.jpg SaltimbancoBike2.jpg SaltimbancoDiabolos.jpg SaltimbancoCanes.jpg Saltimbancolabelle2.jpg SaltimbancoJuggling.jpg SaltimbancoBaroques1.jpg SaltimbancoBaroques3.jpg SaltimbancoDuoTrapeze.jpg SaltimbancoDuoTrapeze2.jpg SaltimbancoSoloTrapeze.jpg SaltimbancoHandtoHand.jpg SaltimbancoBungee2.jpg Saltimbancobungees.jpg References External Links es:saltimbanco Category:Touring Shows Category:Retired Shows Category:Shows